Serial or Cereal?
by MiyukiSasaki
Summary: Genta K. and Mitsuhiko T. is fighting. Is it serial or cereal? Read and review.


**Serial or Cereal?**

* * *

____

Disclaimer: I _**don't own**_ Detective Conan/Case Closed. Detective Conan/Case Closed belongs to Gosho Aoyama. I also won't take credit for the explaining meaning for serial and series in the below story, since I got them from my Apple Tree Electronic Dictionary Model No: AT98. Thank you so much my dictionary!!

* * *

Mitsuhiko and Genta are fighting.. I wonder why.. one-shot,

Update 4 Nov 2009: **ENGLISH IS IN BOLD**

* * *

**~At Teitan Elementary School~** ­  
­  
The school bell rang, indicating that its time to go home. ­  
­  
Genta and Mitsuhiko is walking together at the corridor... ­  
­  
"Genta-kun! Mitsuhiko-kun!" a voice shouted ­  
­  
They both looked behind ­  
­  
"Its Ayumi-chan" Genta said ­  
­  
"What happened, Ayumi-chan?" Mitsuhiko asked ­  
­  
Ayumi is gasping for air, she breathed in and breathed out... ­  
­  
"Genta-kun, Mitsuhiko-kun, how to spell 'cereal' in english?" Ayumi asked ­  
­  
"Cereal? Uh.. it should be **s-e-r-i-a-l** right?" Genta answered ­  
­  
"No, no!" Mitsuhiko protested "it is **c-e-r-e-a-l**" ­  
­  
"It is **s-e-r-i-a-l**!!" Genta shouted ­  
­  
"It is **c-e-r-e-a-l**!!" ­  
­  
"**s-e-r-i-a-l**!!" ­  
­  
"**c-e-r-e-a-l**!!" ­  
­  
"**s-e-r-i-a-l**!!" ­  
­  
"**c-e-r-e-a-l**!!" ­  
­  
"**s-e-r-i-a-l**!!" ­  
­  
"**c-e-r-e-a-l**!!" ­  
­  
Ayumi looked around, many pupil watching them and said shyly "Uh.. don't shout.. everyone is watching" ­  
­  
"What is wrong?" a voice asked ­  
­  
"Ah! Conan-kun!" Ayumi said happily, happy to meet her crush "How to spell 'cereal' in english?" ­  
­  
"It is **s-e-r-i-a-l** right Conan?" Genta said ­  
­  
"No! No! No! It is **c-e-r-e-a-l **right Conan?" Mitsuhiko said ­  
­  
"Ayumi-chan, is it as in serial number or breakfast cereal" Ai asked ­  
­  
"Breakfast cereal" Ayumi answered ­  
­  
"Then, Mitsuhiko's answer is the right one" Conan said ­  
­  
"Yay!" Mitsuhiko shouted joyfully ­  
­  
"Impossible! How can my answer be wrong?! I remembered that Kobayashi-sensei taught us before that it was **s-e-r-i-a-l**" Genta pouted ­  
­  
"No, it is not wrong" Ai replied "serial and cereal are both pronounced as sirial. Kojima-kun you got confused with serial and cerealdue to their pronunciation in english" ­  
­  
"That is right. The serial that Genta-kun said is for serial number or serial killer. The meaning for it is arranged in a series or row of things one after the other in their right order or a written or broadcast story appearing in parts at fixed times" Conan explained ­  
­  
"Oh.. Ayumi-chan! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Genta said angrily ­  
­  
"It was you who didn't ask me right?" Ayumi muttered ­  
­  
"By the way, what is the meaning for 'series' ?" Genta asked ­

Everyone sweatdropped  
­  
"A group of things of the same kind or related in some way, coming one after another or in order" Ai answered ­  
­  
"I see.." Genta murmured ­  
­  
"I have a question for you both, how come both of you so.. smart?" Mitsuhiko asked curiously ­  
­  
"Ah... I like to read books, that is why..." Conan answered ­  
­  
"How about you Haibara?" Mitsuhiko asked ­  
­  
"Television, they taught me a lot of things" Ai replied ­cheerfully

Of course, she is only pretending to be cheerful.  
Of course, they lied.  
­  
"Speaking of television.. Hey do you know? Today is the last episode for Kamen Yaiba and after that there is a one and a half hour Kamen Yaiba special movie" ­  
­  
"Really?" Ayumi said happily "I can't wait!" ­  
­  
"I am going home" Mitsuhiko said "bye-bye!" ­  
­  
"Wait, Mitsuhiko-kun!" Genta shouted "Have you forget that we have to go to the convenience shop ?" ­  
­  
"Ah, can I follow you both to the convenience shop? I need to buy things too" Ayumi asked ­  
­  
"Sure the more the merrier" Mitsuhiko said "Do you want to follow us, Conan-kun, Haibara-san?" ­  
­  
"No, I have to go to hakase's he wanted to show me something" Conan said ­  
­  
"Haibara-san, how about you?" ­  
­  
"No.. I got better things to do" she replied ice-coldly ­  
­  
"Bye-bye then!" Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko waved at them ­  
­  
The three of them walked away leaving Ai and Conan alone. ­  
­  
Ai and Conan sighed ­  
­  
"You need to be patient when it comes to handling those children" Conan said ­  
­  
"Ah.. there is someone who forget about themself..." Ai said with a evil smirk on her face ­  
­  
"What did you said?!" Conan asked angrily ­  
­  
"Nothing" Ai replied him with a innocent smile on her face ­  
­  
"You are so evil" Conan mumbled ­  
­  
"Well, thank you very much, I am borned like that. What can I do?" she said and walked away ­  
'That kid...' he thought in anger ­

* * *

**THE END~** ­  
­  
Quite confusing eh? Please review.


End file.
